Disengat Lebah
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Seharian tangan dilarikan ke bahu. Katsuya dan dua orang lain tentu saja sangat curiga akan tingkah aneh teman kecil mereka. Apa yang disembunyikan Yuugi di bahunya?


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi.**

 _ **Rate: T.**_

 _ **Genre: Friend-Ship, Drama, semi-Humor.**_

 _ **Warning: Semi-Sho-Ai, typo, AU, Fanon, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Kegilaan seorang Razen yang disengat lebah beberapa malam lalu.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Disengat Lebah**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Oi, Yuug, ada apa dengan bahumu?"

Katsuya menarik kursi kosong di depan meja Yuugi dan duduk di atasnya, kedua lengannya dilipat di atas meja Yuugi.

"Oh, Jounouchi-kun." Yuugi balas menyapa dengan satu tangannya masih memijit halus bahu kanannya yang tertutupi seragam.

"Pertanyaanku belum dijawab, lho." Katsuya menagih jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Yuugi mengernyit, sedikit ragu akan membeberkan perihal sebenarnya atau tidak pada Katsuya yang notabene paling berisik dan bermulut ember di kelas. Seolah-olah tidak ada kuncinya, gembok mana pun tidak akan bisa digunakan.

Bukan masalah besar.

Seharian ini Yuugi bertingkah aneh. Semenjak muncul dari gerbang memasuki sekolah hingga duduk di kursi kelas sampai istirahat berbunyi, satu tangan Yuugi sama sekali tidak mau lepas dari bahunya. Eh, sempat dilepas, sih, karena pegal. Meski pun demikian, begitu lengannya tidak terasa penat otot lagi, pada akhirnya kembali dilarikan menuju bahu.

Terus terang, itu menarik perhatian dan tergolong mencurigakan bagi kelompok pemandu sorak, terutama Katsuya. Ada apa lagi dengan teman kecilnya ini dalam artian hariah?

Kelelahan usai bekerja membantu kakeknya menyusun kartu-kartu M&W baru? Atau karena pelajaran olahraga kemarin yang materinya base ball? Atau keseleo karena ... terjatuh? Jika Katsuya, itu baru bisa jadi.

"Uh, bukan hal penting, kok ...," jawab Yuugi setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama.

"Yuugi." Tepukan di belakang kepala menyambut Yuugi. Siswi yang selalu berkumpul dengan Yuugi dan dua orang yang lain tentu saja, Anzu.

"Anzu." Yuugi mengelus kepala belakangnya yang ditepuk pelan oleh kawan mainnya sedari kecil. Tentu saja Anzu tidak menepuknya keras-keras, hanya sekedar menegurnya secara fisik.

"Jawab yang jujur, Yuugi." Hiroto pun muncul. Duduk bersandar di ambang jendela.

Ketiga teman sekelasnya berada di sekelilingnya. Saling menatapnya penuh akan kecurigaan. Jika sudah begini, Yuugi sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong. Mereka akan terus-menerus menerornya hingga ia mau membuka mulut dan menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku." Yuugi menyibak gakuran biru dan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Katsuya dan yang lain terperangah sendiri menyaksikannya.

Yuugi memperlihatkan bahunya. Di mana bahu mungil yang semestinya putih mulus tersebut, terdapat sesuatu yang semestinya tak ada di sana, suatu bercak asing berwarna cokelat merah yang nyaris kehitaman.

Butuh waktu untuk mencerna.

"Yuugi, jujur, jujurlah padaku! Siapa yang memberimu tanda itu?" selidik Anu yang lebih dahulu tersadar.

"Hah?" Yuugi mengangkat alisnya.

"Selamat, Yuugi. Nanti kenalkan aku pada orangnya, ya." Hiroto menepuk bahu Yuugi yang lain sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Apa ...?" Raut wajah Yuugi tertekuk.

Mata cokelat karamel Katsuya nampak berkaca-kaca. "Yuugi, kamu mengkhianatiku. Katanya teman, tetapi kamu nggak bilang-bilang!" Seru Katsuya protes tidak terima.

Kepala Yuugi mendadak pening.

"Jadi, Yuugi, siapa orangnya?" tanya Anzu.

"Benar. Apa dia juga ada di kelas ini?" tambah Hiroto.

"Yuug! Jujur padaku, Yuug! Jujur pada temanmu!"

Telapak tangan mencium dahi. Yuugi mendadak pusing. Teman-temannya salah paham.

"Tolong, ya, kalian ... Jangan salah paham. Yang hitam-hitam di sini ..." Yuugi mengarahkan telunjukna ke bercak kehitaman tersebut.

"Bekas sengatan lebah."

Eh?

Ketika siswa itu termangu di tempat.

"Kemarin sewaktu aku menyapu depan toko, ada lebah yang terbang melewatiku. Kukira cuma menumpang lewat semata, ternyata malah menyengatku. Lihat, kulitku sampai terkena bisanya."

Disengat lebah.

Yah, dikira itu bercak muncul karena hal lain ...

"Gara-garanya bahuku jadi terasa nyeri. Nyut-nyut gitu, rasa perih disengatnya masih ada."

"Oh ..."

"Kukira ..."

"Sudah kuduga kita masih berteman!"

Yuugi mendengus sinis. Enak saja dia dikira berbuat macam-macam. Mana sudi Yuugi membiarkan lehernya berikut dimangsa setelah bibirnya diklaim seenaknya oleh teman satu klub Game. Itu pengalan pal—Eh, bukan apa-apa.

Yuugi berjengit ketika merasakan tatapan tajam menusuk belakang tubuhnya. Spontan, kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang tidak tertutup. Seorang siswa yang memiliki rupa mirip dengannya berdiri di sana, sedang menyedot jus dalam kotak minuman dingin.

Seringai napsu dan mata merah crimson itu sama sekali tidak disukai Yuugi. Sungguh, Yuugi tidak suka.

Disengat oleh lebah jauh lebih baik dari pada disengat manusia yang ajaibnya begitu mirip dengannya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
